More Than Anything
by PenguinFlavoredFilm
Summary: Vaughn's on a mission... dun dun da dun... da dun dun.. (i don't know, its 007 music, lol!)
1. Default Chapter

Title: More Than Anything  
  
Author: Ashley C. (penguinflavoredfilm)  
  
Email: penguinflavoredlove@msn.com  
  
A/N: I don't expect any good reviews for this story; it's short and stupid. It's out of character, but that's my way. It's just something I thought up. Good reviews are greatly appreciated though! Sentences in between these two ~ ~ are thoughts from Vaughn. Sentences in that are in between and are thoughts from Sydney.  
  
  
  
Michael finally got home after a long night. He collapsed on the couch and turned on the TV to ESPN. He sighed. He had failed his mission. He lay down and thought about what had happened.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
He was at his meeting with Sydney, well actually, they had secretly met just to talk about things. Mostly it was Sydney making up the topics of discussion, simply because he didn't think he, or anyone was nearly as interesting and nice to look at than Sydney. She were pretty much mainly talked about her friends, since they the only things that didn't have to do with the CIA or SD-6, and smiling the whole time. ~She's so amazing, and beautiful. Can I say hot? Damn protocol for everything! We shouldn't have to meet secretly like this! Hey... maybe, if this meeting goes well, we could do other things secretly too... hehehehe...~  
  
  
  
"Before I came here, I bought some stuff from the mall with Francie, like these really cool shoes that had little jewels on them, and they better be real because that's what the lady told me, those were $300 shoes!" Sydney said. She looked up at him. He seemed to be in deep thought, but thinking of something very naughty. "Uh... Vaughn?" No response, he didn't even move. ~I wish I could hold her, caress her, kiss her, and oh yes... that too.~ "Vaughn?!" She yelled, he still didn't respond. She smirked. "Michael Vaughn is the biggest idiot I've ever met.but yet, I still think he's one single slice of sexiness, I mean DAMN!" She didn't even think he was breathing. She laughed. "Michael, I love you." Oh my God, he's not supposed to hear that! ~What did she say? Love? What? Never mind, back to where I was.~ "Gees Vaughn, what are you thinking about?!" Sydney yelled as she pushed him, obviously bringing him back.  
  
"Huh? What? You love me?" Oh crap!   
  
"What? I didn't say that!"  
  
"Oh," Vaughn said, disappointed. ~Ouch baby, very ouch.~ He looked at his watch, it was 8:40. ~"Oh my God my mission!"~ 


	2. what mission?

Title: More than anything  
  
Author: penguinflavoredfilm  
  
A/N: see, I told you this was a stupid story. I'm just bored and I need something to do. I apologize to those of you who felt as though I had wasted their time. I thank all of you who enjoyed my story and I hope you enjoy the rest of it. ( Remember: ~ ~ = Vaughn, = Sydney.  
  
  
  
Vaughn had not realized that he had said that out loud. "What? You have a mission? Good for you!" Sydney said.  
  
"Uh, yeah," Vaughn laughed nervously, "Yeah, but the thing is, I'm late, so bye!" he said, and started walking away fast.  
  
"Wait Vaughn! What's it for?" Sydney yelled.  
  
"Got to go, bye!" he replied without turning around.  
  
  
  
That damn liar, where the hell is he going? "You damn liar! Where the hell are you going?!"  
  
  
  
"Somewhere! Uh! I mean my mission! Bye!"  
  
  
  
Sydney stomped her foot. "UGH! VAUGHN!!!" She ran after him. Vaughn saw that she was chasing him. He screamed and began to run as well.  
  
  
  
"Go away, I've got to go!" he yelled.  
  
  
  
"No! Not until you tell me where you're going!" She said back. She knew he wasn't going to stop, so she had to stop him herself, but she didn't want to hurt him in the process. Ahead of Vaughn, she noticed plastic bag full of Styrofoam balls. That should break his fall. She picked up her speed, and when she was right behind him, she jumped on his back and made him crash upon the bags.  
  
  
  
"Hey!" he murmured because his face was squished down on the bags because Sydney was still on his back. She flipped him over, sat on him again, and pressed her hands against his shoulders.  
  
  
  
"Vaughn. Where are you going?" she asked slowly.  
  
  
  
He whimpered. "Sydney.." He whined, "You know I love hockey more than anything."  
  
  
  
Sydney looked confused. "What?"  
  
  
  
~ Oh no, oh no, oh no, not good, not good. ~ "Um. I said that I love toffee more than anything, and, boy! Am I in the craving for some of those! So. uh. can I go?"  
  
  
  
She got off him and stood up. He slowly got up too. "You did not say toffee! Although now that you mentioned it, I would like to go get some too, but that's not what you said! You said that I know you love hockey more than anything! What? Is there a game that you're supposed to be going to?"  
  
  
  
He looked at his feet. "Not exactly." he said sheepishly.  
  
  
  
"What then?!" She pushed him with one hand, which caused him to look at her.  
  
  
  
He quickly looked back down and covered his eyes with his hand so she wouldn't be able to make eye contact. "... Hockey Tonight.. on ESPN.." 


	3. one mile above

Title: More than anything  
  
Author: Penguinflavoredfilm  
  
A/N: Thanks for the great reviews, which I do not deserve, but oh well! To aliaswannabe2, I don't think there will be any change of rating, but I'll try to think of something. (  
  
  
  
Sydney was outraged. "WHAT?! You'd rather watch TV than spend time with me?!"  
  
"Believe me, I, I love spending time with you, it just that, it's not just TV, it's hockey!" he responded, ashamed.  
  
  
  
"Vaughn! Do you know were risking our jobs AND our lives meeting here in secret?! And now you want to it just to see some hockey show! And for a while there I actually thought you loved me the way I loved you!" Her eyes widened. SHIT!   
  
  
  
Vaughn looked up at her and smiled like a five-year-old boy getting his first puppy on Christmas. "Y-you love me?"  
  
  
  
She looked down at her feet and played with her hands, hoping to be able to ignore the question for a while. When she looked up and saw that he was still waiting, she said, "(humph) I don't know. maybe. B-but that's not the point! You're wasting this good moment together just to go so called "mission", which in fact isn't a real mission at all!" She crossed her arms and pouted.  
  
  
  
Vaughn was shocked, she cared about him being there. She LOVED him. ~I'm really going to have to make it up to her now.~ He sighed and reached his hand out and gently caressed the side of her face. ~Oh hey! One wish came true! I caressed her! ~ He let his hand trail down her face and all the way down her arm, to her waist. He rubbed the side of it for a bit, then wrapped his arm around it, and brought her closer to him.  
  
Sydney raised an eyebrow. "What now, Mr. Vaughn?" she asked with a sexy voice.  
  
"Something that doesn't require speaking," he whispered. Then, he slowly and gently pressed his lips upon hers. Their kiss, at first, was soft and sweet, but then it got deeper and deeper. They finally parted, breathless. He looked at his watch: it was 9:05. ~Dammit, if only hockey tonight wasn't on today!~  
  
  
  
"Now Sydney, we've spent over 3 hours here, and what we just did would be a great way to end our meeting, do you think?" he said as he put his arm around her. "So do you really think this was wasted?"  
  
"I guess not," she said quietly, "But I would have at least felt better if you just going to feed your dog...."  
  
  
  
"Heh, yes, and I'm sorry. Although the main reason for my departure is to watch Hockey Tonight, which starts in 25 minutes, by the way, (he said anxiously), I really should be going anyway." He started to walk away.  
  
  
  
"Michael Vaughn! You better do something to make this up to me, or else I won't be able to forgive you for.. uh, the rest of the day! Maybe even until tomorrow morning!"  
  
(A/N: Honestly folks, who can stay mad at Michael Vaughn for more than that long?)  
  
  
  
"Don't worry, I will! Today you've made many wishes of mine come true! I love you Sydney!" he called back.  
  
  
  
"Yeah. I love you too," she whispered, but he was already gone. She bit her lip and tucked her hair behind her ear. She then left her now beloved warehouse too.  
  
  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * MEANWHILE * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Police officer Daniels was in his patrol car on the corner of 3rd street. He was drumming his fingers on the steering wheel and doing a little sit-down dance. He sang, "First day on the job-, gonna go kick some ass -, they better be hella fast, or else I won't have nothing to- do, do, do! Do-do do do! Hey!" Just then, a car came speeding down the street. He looked at his mile-tracker; it said the vehicle was going 66 miles an hour at a 65 miles per hour speed limit. "WOO WEE!" he shouted. "The bastard's goin' down!" 


	4. Sorry guys

Hey guys... I've decided *not* to go on with this story, because  
  
the idea i had for the chapter wouldn't work. :( I'm sorry to all   
  
of those who were waiting for me to update the story, and thanks   
  
to them for even reading the story in the first place. :) But who knows?  
  
I could come up with an idea and really actually finish it, yay!   
  
*crosses fingers* I sure hope i do. OR! :D If you guys would like to   
  
send in ideas, feel free to do so! :)   
  
Thanks again,  
  
PenguinFlavoredFilm 


End file.
